


Your sins will find you out

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's relationship implodes when she finds out he's been keeping a massive secret from her.<br/>Can they find their way back to each other.<br/>Major angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your sins will find you out

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I don’t really care how Felicity found out about William, I’m interested in exploring different aftermaths. This one is very angsty. 
> 
> I don't own Arrow or its characters - I just borrow them for my writing experiments.

It was the last straw for Felicity. After everything, all they’d been through she just couldn't believe that he’d kept something that big from her. He had a son. And he hadn’t told her. She’d given him every part of herself and he’d hid something huge from her in return. It didn’t matter how much she loved him. Didn't matter that she had no idea how she’d ever live without him.

So she handed him back the ring and left - she had no other choice.

Curtis found her in her office, he’d come in early on Saturday morning to pick up his gym bag when he saw her car in the garage. He decided to go see if she had read his latest report, he was eager to find out if she liked his idea. He walked towards her office and then saw her. She was starting at her computer screen, tears silently falling from her eyes. She looked bereft. 

“Felicity” Curtis said quietly “Are you OK?”

She just stared at him. She couldn’t form words, she felt if she said anything then it would be true. All of it. All her dreams destroyed, her future, because of a lie.

“I’ll call Oliver, he’ll come…”

“No” she screamed “Don’t you dare. Not Oliver, not that bastard. Call security, get him banned from this building, I never want to see him again.”

“OK” Curtis replied. So his boss was having romance troubles with her fiancee, but then he noticed the ring was gone. This was serious. 

“Why don’t I take you home, then we can talk about this” he said gently.

“I don’t have a home, anymore. I don’t have anywhere to go.” she croaked out.

“You can come to my place. Paul won’t mind.” Curtis told his boss.

__

Thea bounded into the lair that night, so very happy. She’d had a lovely lunch date with Alex and was enjoying her new romance. But she stopped. Her brother was sitting, slumped next to Felicity’s computers starting into space. Thea was confused, no-one was allowed near Felicity’s babies - especially not Oliver.

“Where’s Felicity?” Thea asked. She wanted to talk to her future sister, she had seen the most amazing dress earlier and wanted to get her opinion.

Oliver looked up, meeting his sister’s eyes and Thea saw such pain in them, it almost overwhelmed her. 

“What happened Oliver, where is she?” Thea was more forceful. There was something very very wrong.

“I blew it” Oliver said “Always knew I would. She’d find out what I really am and she’d leave. And I was right. She’s gone.” 

This wasn’t right at all. Thea knew that Felicity loved Oliver more than life itself. And she knew that even after Oliver put her through hell by pushing her away, she’d still agreed to be his wife. Felicity forgave him of that, what could be worse “What did you do?” Thea finally asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s between me and her.” Oliver said quietly, and then raising his voice said “Leave it Thea.” Because at that moment he knew that when his sister found out about his son he’d probably loose her too. He’d kept knowledge of her nephew from her, Thea would hate him for that, and hate their mother as well.

“Patrol without me tonight” He barked. Then he walked out the door.

____

It has been 2 weeks. Felicity would get up, go to work for 18 hours and then go back to Curtis and Paul’s apartment. The two men took care of her the best they could. But she refused to talk about it. She ate what they put down to her and then staggered to bed. She refused phone calls from every member of team Arrow and had banned them all from the building. She also avoided her mother, made sure she wasn’t contactable. As far as she was concerned, this was Oliver’s mess, he could tell them what he’d done and why she’d left.

She was sitting in her office, trying to eat the lunch that Curtis had given her earlier. It tasted like ash in her mouth. She remembered the lunches that Oliver would pack for her. Every day he’d make her lunch - no matter how hectic their lives were. He’d

 make her something she’d like but healthy. The memory hit her so hard and she flinched. But she had to hold it in. She wasn’t going to cry for that idiot anymore. 

She heard footsteps and looked up expecting Curtis but she looked into Thea Queen’s eyes. 

“OK sis, what’s going on?” Thea asked.

“I’m not your sis, or anything else Thea, and how did you get in here?” Felicity replied.

“Curtis got me in. As you’ve banned us all from the building and aren’t taking any of our calls, including your mother’s, I decided to come and see you to find out what the hell happened. One minute you guys are planning a wedding, next thing it’s over.”

“I thought you’d have been more supportive Thea, he lied to you as well”

“What are you talking about Felicity, what’s going on?”

Then it occurred to Felicity, “He didn’t tell you, did he? Why I left, why we’re over.”

“No” Thea replied. “He won’t talk to anyone.”

“Oh, I’m not going to let him hide this from you as well. Go and ask him who William is, and then we’ll talk.” Felicity picked up her phone, talking quickly to her assistant, “Tell security that Thea  
Queen is welcome in this building any time she wants, and Gerry, when she comes back she can come straight in.”

_____

Oliver put on a brave face as he watched his son running up the pitch in his regular Saturday soccer game. Something had to come out of this mess. His son now the only light in his life. He winced as he remembered his conversation with Thea three nights ago. His sister had lost it with him, screaming at him. She couldn’t believe his stupidity, and was so angry that she’d been denied the chance to get to know her nephew. First by her mother scaring Samantha away, then by Oliver. This little boy was her family too, and she had precious little of that. She was firmly on Felicity’s side on this one, and felt he deserved everything he got. He hadn’t seen or spoken to her since.

Samantha could see that there was something very wrong with Oliver. She’d heard that his engagement had ended though the tabloids. But this wasn’t the Oliver she’d once known. This man was broken-hearted. She decided to offer him a friendly ear.

“Are you OK Oliver, you seem a bit down. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Oliver looked at her. The person who caused all this pain with her demands, who wanted him to lie to the most important people in his life. He wanted her to know, just what she’d caused.

“I think you’ve done enough Samantha. It’s your fault, all your fault that my fiancee left me. I begged you, begged you to let me tell her. But no, you wouldn’t let me. So I lied for you, to her, the one person who didn’t deserve to be lied to - the best person I’ve ever met in my life. And all you’ve done is lie to me, telling me you’d lost the baby, then denying he was my son. I’ve lost her because of you and I can never forgive that. So no, I don’t really need your help at the moment.”

“I’m sorry Oliver, I didn’t know, I was just trying to protect my son.” Samantha said, trying to appease him.

But Oliver wasn’t going to excuse her, he finally could say what he really thought. “Yes, you were trying to protect your son. From who, me - his father. From Felicity - who would never have done anything to hurt you or him. Or are you trying to protect yourself. Are you scared to tell him you’d lied to him as well, about who his father is. Is that why?”

Samantha was speechless. Oliver’s words hit a little to close to home. But he continued “And now my sister knows as well. And she’s just as angry. He’s her family too, and she’d have given anything to be part of his life. She was adrift for years when she thought I was dead. William would have been something of me that she could have held on to. And you and my mother kept him from her too.”

Samantha started to talk, but Oliver spoke over her. He didn’t want to hear another word she said. “This little arrangement of ours. It’s over. He’s my son and I want him to know that. I’ve spoken to a lawyer and I have rights that you can’t deny. We can do this through the courts, where everyone will know what you did, or you can tell William who I am and we can work out how we’ll do this. I’ve already paid too high a price for these lies, it stops now.”

With that Oliver got up and began to walk away. “You have 1 week Samantha, then this goes to court.”

____

Samantha was frantic. She knew if this went to court it would devastate the life she had built for her and her son. The tabloids would have a field day. And she’d probably loose her job as well. She’d never told Oliver where she worked and it was only when she saw the news stories of the engagement that she’d realised. That the Felicity that Oliver spoke of was Felicity Smoak, the CEO of the company that owned the company she worked for. Samantha knew that if she’d been in Felicity’s shoes what she’d do, and it wasn’t pretty.

She had to find a way to fix this. She was feeling guilty. She’d been up all night, soul-searching and realised that a small part of her wanted Oliver to be single. The old fantasies of her and Oliver as a couple from her teenage years had resurfaced and deep deep down she’d hoped that maybe they could have a future together. When he’s said that there was someone in his life now she’d been jealous - it had been a terrible thing to do and she needed to make it right.

Talking to Oliver wouldn’t work, Samantha knew that, but she could try and talk to Felicity. Explain to her what happened and why. She’d heard that Ms Smoak was a fair person. She’d make up some excuse and go and see her boss.

___

It was a cold Tuesday when Samantha got off the high-speed train from Central City. She’d used her contacts to get into the CEO’s diary at 1.30 pm. This was going to be an awful discussion, but she had to try and make things right. It had been years since she’d been back to Startling City.

She made her way to the Palmer Tech building and waited outside the office.

A very efficient assistant briefed her before she entered the office. She had 15 minutes of Ms Smoak’s time, if Ms Smoak stood up it was time to leave. He directed her to the office.

Samantha was shocked by the young woman in front of her. She was so young, so very pretty but looked as thought she hadn’t slept in a long time. 

“Hi” Felicity said “you asked to see me, said it was urgent, had top secret information that you’d only tell me.”

“Ms Smoak, I sort of lied to get in to see you, but we do need to talk. My name is Samantha, and I’m William’s mother.”

Felicity looked at the woman in shock. How dare she. “Get out.” she whispered, then getting louder as she stood up, walking round her desk she said “Get out of my office, right now.”

“Please, please, let me explain, you need to know.  This is not Oliver’s fault, it’s mine.” Samantha pleaded. “Please just listen to me.”

Felicity stopped, part of her didn’t want to know, but she had to. She wouldn’t be able to move on otherwise. So she moved back to her chair and sat down. “You have five minutes” she said coldly.  
Samantha took a breath and told Felicity everything. “Oliver was the most popular guy in our group. Rich, good looking, charming and all the girls wanted him. It didn’t matter that he was with Laurel, none of the girls cared - he didn't either. And yes, I had a crush on him, wanted to be his girl. So one night I took my chance, and I got pregnant. I was so happy, because that’s what I wanted. For us to be together. So I told him I was having his baby, and he didn’t react the way I hoped. I was just the next port in the storm to him. He didn’t give a shit about me, or any girl back then. Then he told his mother, who decided to pay me off to leave town. Moria was scary, so I told Oliver I’d lost the baby and ran. He didn’t know, until a few weeks ago. So when he confronted me I told him he couldn’t tell anyone if he wanted to spend time with his son. He begged me, pleaded with me to let him tell you. But I wouldn’t let him, I made him hide this from you. For very selfish reasons. There is a small part of me that still wants him - and I thought that maybe… But I see now that he belongs to you, body and soul. He hates me, and I don’t blame him for that. But I have to try and make things right, not just for Oliver’s sake, but for William’s. Please forgive him for what I did. He just wanted to get to know his son and I made the rules. I don’t blame you if you hate me. But I had to tell you this in person, you have a right to know the truth.”

Samantha could see the tears in Felicity’s eyes. 

“Thank you for telling me this” Felicity said quietly. “You’re not fired. But can you leave now please.”

___

Oliver heard his phone bleep. It was Felicity’s special tone for messages. He’d thought it was stupid when she’d set it up, but after not hearing it for weeks it sounded like heaven.

 _Can we talk, I’ll meet you at home in an hour?_ the message said.

He thought about how he could answer. He didn’t want to scare her away. He had to keep it simple.

 _I’d like that_ Oliver replied.

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He told Alex that he’d be gone for the rest of the day. Felicity wanted to talk, and she’d said ‘home’. He started to hope.

It took Oliver 10 minutes to get back to the loft. He was nervous and restless, so he did the one thing that calmed him. He started cooking. He made all of the food that Felicity loved, thinking she might linger and talk over the food. 

To the minute, an hour after she’d texted Oliver heard Felicity’s key in the door. “I’m in the kitchen” he shouted, trying to sound calm.

She walked into the space and he gasped. She’d lost weight and it looked as though she hadn't slept, exactly like him. He felt so guilty for causing her so much pain.

“Hi” she said quietly.

“Hello” he replied.

“How are you?” Felicity asked

“Same as you, I would think” Oliver answered. 

“That bad” Felicity sighed. 

“I’m sorry” Oliver said quickly.

“I know” Felicity replied. They stared at each other for a long time.

“I miss you” Oliver said, interrupting the silence.

“Good” said Felicity. 

Oliver nodded, he deserved her ire, he deserved this pain.

“Will you ever lie to me again?” Felicity asked

“No, I promise, never again.” Oliver said as he walked towards her. He got down on his knees and took her hands in his “If you give me another chance, I promise I’ll never lie to you again.”

Felicity looked down at Oliver, this was the man she loved. Life without him was just terrible. “Samantha came to see me” Felicity told him.

“Oh” he replied.

“She told me about the conditions she put on you, to see your son. You were willing to risk everything to see your child. As someone with severe parental abandonment issues that’s a pretty big deal.”

“Is that a good thing?” he asked.

“It is. It makes me love you more, if that was even possible” she replied, with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh Felicity” Oliver whispered as he stood up, pulling her in for a kiss. 

It felt so good, just kissing her. He thought about deepening the kiss but didn’t think it was time for that yet so he reluctantly pulled away.

She was smiling, really smiling and he mirrored it. “Does this mean I get another chance?” he asked.

“Oliver Queen, you have been a work in progress from the day I met you. You’ve always done the wrong thing for the right reasons. It’s one of the many reasons I love you. But next time someone wants you to lie to me, lie to them and tell me the truth. OK?”

“OK, yes, OK” Oliver replied. He leaned it and kissed her again. Finally she broke away from him.

“Can I come home?” she asked. Oliver nodded quickly, kissing her yet again.

___

Later, after they reacquainted themselves with each other they sat at kitchen island enjoying some of the food Oliver cooked earlier.

“So, what next?” Felicity asked.

“Well I need to make it up with Thea” Oliver said.

“She is not happy with you. She says she’s rather be my sister than yours.”

“Well, she has taste” Oliver laughed.

“She’ll come round, but we need to tell her the truth from now on. Plus she needs to meet William. She needs more sane family in her life.” Felicity told him.

“Agreed” answered Oliver. “I told Samantha on Saturday that she had to tell William I was his father and that I needed to be able to talk to you both about it. I threatened the lawyers.”

“So that’s why she came to see me.” Felicity said.

“How did she get into see you anyway, I thought you didn’t see strangers.”

“She works for me, can you believe it. I’m her boss. Well, her boss’s boss’s boss’s boss. She managed to get on my calendar, called in a few favours.”

“I’ll call Samantha in a few days, and we’ll work it out. I should be there when she tells William” Oliver said “But I want you in Central City with me, I’ll need you to talk to after, it’s going to be emotional.” 

“On one condition” Felicity said.

“Anything”

“Can I have my ring back?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse.


End file.
